Bond of Blood
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov is an only child. . .as far as anyone knows. But finally the secret comes out and more than just him will help look for the sister he knew for three short months. But is the old talk of having all the elements false. . or very true
1. Chapter 1

**I love Vampire Academy, ok? And I love Adrian so much omfg he's precious to me(: I had this idea and hoped you guys would like it c: No hate please xx I own close to nothing but Lily and the plot**

* * *

It was a cold December day when she was born.

Her parents were about thirty at the time, a little boy already. He was six years old at the time and so excited to have a new sibling like he wanted before. He hoped it was a little brother. But when he found out it was a little sister, he was still excited.

The parents were named Nathan and Danielle Ivashkov. Strange last name, yes, but they were vampires-Moroi to be exact. Moroi were mortal vampires and Ivashkovs were one of the twelve royal families in the vampire world. The little boy was named Adrian. The queen of the Moroi was also an Ivashkov.

The day was December 30th when Danielle went into labor with her baby. Nathan and she were at a dinner party at the time and they quickly rushed off. After grueling hours of agonizing labor, a little Moroi girl was finally born in the 'morning' (our night) of eleven. The husband and wife looked at each other with so much love and fondness over their baby daughter. All she needed was a name.

They decided on Inessa Lilianya Danielle Ivashkov. Nessie for short. She was a beautiful and tiny baby with remarkable features, including one emerald eye, one amber. She was odd, but it didn't matter. Well, at first it didn't.

After a few months, Nessie became strange. She could set things on fire, but also use water to splash at Adrian. She could use air and earth. She could do the same things as Adrian-spirit. (He had just started using it.) This started to scare her parents. They went to see a doctor over her. Adrian sat with little Nessie outside the office.

"It seems as though she both prematurely learned powers and all in fact. . ." The doctor spoke with a thin Italian accent. Nathan and Danielle nodded, not knowing that Adrian was eavesdropping while playing with Nessie. He looked at the little sister of his with wide eyes. Even he knew all the powers at once was bad to have. It would make her go crazy or make her die. He didn't want that to happen to his baby sister.

"What can we do about it?" Danielle asked quietly, her insides twisting with sadness. The doctor looked down and sighed.

"There's nothing you can really do. It's a very rare thing to live with. I only know of one Royal family that dealt with this, they helped the child, training for a moment like this and becoming very well with it. The child died when it was seven." Danielle gasped and squeezed her husband's hand. Outside, Adrian held back tears from his little emerald eyes.

"We won't see our daughter die," Nathan said sternly. The doctor nodded.

"I wouldn't want you to raise her, not being trained for it, but the other thing is. . .we either give her to the family whom dealt with this or we give her a shot where she will . . die." Danielle looked at her husband with an even paler face that she normally had. This was the hardest decision they ever had to make. They spoke quietly with each other and finally came to a decision.

"Who's the family?" Nathan asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I cannot reveal that. If you knew, you'd try and find her and become attached to her. They will raise her and change her name. You will not come in contact with her in her short life if that is the decision you come up with." The two Ivashkovs nodded.

"We'll. . .we'll give her to them then." The doctor nodded and wrote down all of the information he'd need, the new family's need, and the Ivashkovs'd need. Nathan shook hands with the doctor and all three walked out. Nathan kneeled down to his son.

"Say goodbye to Nessie, Adrian, she's going away," he said quietly. Adrian held on to his baby sister and shook his head crying.

"No! Nessie has to stay!" Nathan took Nessie from Adrian and Danielle picked up her son, stroking his hair.

"Honey, it'll be okay. . .I promise," she whispered, though not sounding sure herself. She kissed Nessie's head. "I love you, Inessa, I hope they treat you well." She began to sob at that moment when Nessie grinned at her. Adrian sniffled.

"B-bye, N-Nessie." Nessie giggled in return and Nathan kissed his daughter then handed her to the doctor. The three Ivashkovs walked out in mourning. That night Adrian laid in his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"One day, I'll find you Nessie. I love you." From that moment on, he'd never stop searching.

Even if it'd take fifteen years.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Is it good? I hope so (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys xx you're so sweet to review (: I'm glad you like it and I'll continue this as long as I can (: Again, I own nothing but the plot and Nessie and a few minor things. I should let you read now..bye x**

* * *

The way the Ivashkov family seemed, you'd never believe that they even had Nessie unless you knew personally. Nathan became a stone again, something held always been and always will seem to be. Danielle remained acting like a socialite and attended everything while still looking glamorous. Even Adrian seemed like a normal boy. Getting into mischief and acting charming with the girls. Yet, he remained hurt under his exterior, never forgetting his promise to find his sister. He covered up the pain by smoking and drinking when he was a teenager, and still-at age twenty-one- continued to do so.

Then there was also Rose Hathaway.

He met her at a ski lodge in Idaho, when the Vampire Academy was put there. He was just hanging around when he met her. She was seventeen and a dhampir. Dhampirs were half human, half Moroi. He found her beautifully stunning. Those dark eyes, the dark almost black hair, the well built body Moroi girls never had. He knew she'd be the one he would be crazy for.

And he was correct.

He finally began dating her and everything was amazing. Nessie began slipping his kind the more he was around Rose, though deep down he couldn't forget about his little sister who might've been dead. On this day though, he did forget because Rose was finally meeting his parents.

She looked beautiful and showed no sign of nervousness, though Adrian knew she was. He loved how she could try to hide things, he knew where there. He found it cute. He felt the night might go fine until Danielle and Nathan walked in to meet Rose.

Danielle seemed quite alright though. She was nice to Rose and acted like a mother would. But then there was Nathan.

He seemed to be trying to be nice, but Adrian knew he didn't like Rose at all. He rather have Adrian with a Moroi girl, most likely Lissa Dragomir-the only Dragomir left and Rose's best friend/ They were bonded from a shadow kiss. (Rose died in a car accident with Lissa's family but Lissa brought her back.) Adrian would never date her, especially when he already thought of her as his cousin.

He was glad at the way things started to go after the greetings, Rose didn't seem that fazed by Nathan. Adrian began to relax until he noticed Rose looking around and say-

"So Adrian's an only child?"

His heart stopped for a second and he remembered Nessie. He understood Rose didn't know her and there were no pictures of her, but he wished it never came up. He looked at his mother, hoping she'd explain like she was thought to usually do. His face formed with shock at what she really said.

"Yes, we decided to stop after him."

Adrian's blood boiled and his usually gorgeous face turned hard with anger. His mother and father both had looks of nothing. Like Nessie didn't exist in their lives ever.

"That's a lie," he said lowly. Rose's eyes widened-she'd never heard Adrian serious like this before. It was a big change. Danielle and Nathan glanced at each other. Nathan cleared his throat and stared at his son with an exasperated look.

"Adrian, what are you talking about? Yes, your mother had a miscarriage, but-" Adrian cut his father off, fuming with anger.

"I'm talking about Nessie! She was not a miscarriage. She lived. She might still be alive. I can't believe you two would act like nothing ever happened! You act like you never wanted her! I know you wanted her sometime! Come on, Rose." Adrian stood up and stomped outside. Rose looked at his parents with a look of apology and followed her boyfriend.

"Adrian what were you talking about? Who's Nessie?" Rose asked as Adrian took a cigarette out and lit it. He puffed once and sighed.

"When I was six, my parents had a daughter named Inessa, She got her powers prematurely." rose looked confused.

"But why would they-"

"She prematured with all of the powers, even spirit. She would lose her mind they said. The doctor said another family that's royal had the same problem but was ready for this. The kid died seven years after birth. Mom and Dad decided to give her to them and never be in contact with knowing who she was. She could be dead, but I know she isn't. I'm still looking for her." His voice was wavery with sadness. Rose took his hand and sighed. She loved him, but she even knew that Nessie was probably dead. She didn't know what to say to him-Dimitri Belikov, her guardian and old love, was a Strigoi at the moment and she still had that and Lissa on her mind.

"Adrian. . . " He shook his head.

"I know what you're going to say, Rose. I know you think she's dead too, but I doubt it. I'm going to look for her. I haven't successfully searched for her, but I know how I will now." He sounded determined. Rose raised an eyebrow and held back a smile.

"How so?"

"Jailbait," he said softly. Rose snorted.

"What about Jill?" Jill Mastrano was a freshman Moroi girl with curly light brown hair and green eyes. She was pretty, but also very tall and a bit awkward. Adrian's been calling her Jailbait for the longest time and he treated her like a sister, though he knew it wasn't her that was Nessie.

He smiled, seeming a tiny bit happy again. "She's fifteen-six years younger than me. My sister would be in the same year as her. I can talk to her about any girl that seems strange with her magic or two different eye colors." Both of those things were a bit rare, but some Moroi did have a magic problem (like it may be spirit use) or had two different eye colors. Rose kissed him and nodded.

"Perfect idea, I'll help you as much as I can, so will Liss." She knew this would end with a sad Adrian though.

It had to.

* * *

**Awww Adrian tho c': gotta love him. I hope you liked, loves xx**


End file.
